Love Always Wins
by Alex-Inu
Summary: kagome gets a attacked by kikyo will inuyasha come in time to save her? read to find out review first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT SO ENJOY OH THIS STORY IS JUST AN TEST

* * *

Kikyo pinned Kagome to a tree with a sacred arrow. She smiled wickedly at Kagome. Kagome clenched her fist as hard as she could to try and ignore all the pain she was in. She the clenched the arrows in her grasp and tried to pull free to no avail. So she tried it again and Kikyo noticed this and sent another in to her.

"Why"

Kagome asked in a very weak yet sift voice. Then a lone tear streaked down her face. That's when Kikyo concentrated on the second arrow to try and thrust it into her even harder. Then Kagome chocked out in pain as more tears came into her eyes and the tree was even more bloodstained then it already was. Kikyo just glared at her and smiled.

"What a simple word"

Kikyo glared at her reincarnation and Kagome stared at her in shock and in pain. That's when Kikyo heard a growl deep in Kagome's chest. She was tugging at the arrow even harder than before. Kikyo lifted her eyebrow at Kagome's growl. Kagome then gave up on the arrow and stared at Kikyo.

She let her arm hang there and thought the whole scene looked like the one when Inuyasha tried to steal the Shikon Jewel from the temple 50 years ago. Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from crying again because of the pain. Kikyo then sat down next to Kagome on the soft grass and glared at her.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha be coming?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome held back all the tears she could before she felt one slip down her cheek. The scene with Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing came flooding back into her memory. And she felt another tear slide down her face. She felt her heart give a leap when she thought of Inuyasha: Her love:

She smiled only for a second before Kikyo noticed this. Kikyo then closed her eyes and inhaled the air and smelled a familiar scent.

"I smell him. He's near"

Inuyasha jumped down from a near by tree and saw what Kikyo had done to Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't believe this has happened and why because he never chose which one he wanted to stay with. So Kikyo decided to kill Kagome so he would choose her instead of Kagome.

That's when he noticed that Kagome was alive but just barely. He noticed that she lost a lot of blood and still losing some. She was loosing her blood fast. She then turned her head and saw that there was a trail of blood from her back to the bottom of the tree.

He then looked at Kikyo and saw her smiling at him. She saw the hurt expression on him and was glade that he was hurting inside just like she was because of him. This just got Inuyasha a lot madder then he already was. He took his hand and yelled

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kikyo took one more helpless breath of air when she felt a hand go through her and looked at her world of darkness. (AN: that means she watched her life flash before her)

She then smirked for the last time. Her body then changed from the clay it used to be into ashes before it even hit the ground.

" I sorry Kikyo I forgot to tell ya I chose Kagome" He said with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha then ran over to Kagome who was struggling to breath and looked at her to see if there was any sign of life left in her. There was but only a little bit. So he looked at the arrow and thought to himself 'if Kagome was able to free me then I bet I can do it too' he then tried to pull the arrow out and found out that his though was right and the arrow slid out.

Kagome screeched in pain when she felt in being removed. She slowly opened her eyes and was glad to see Inuyasha above her. Inuyasha slowly lifted her to his chest and she started to say something. Even though Inuyasha had his demon power he still couldn't hear her so he leaned a little closer to her so he would be able to her say her famous line.

"Why Inuyasha, I don't understand why you did that" He now was very puzzled by this and replied to her by saying

"Because Kagome I was protecting you and I didn't wanna see ya get hurt." He tried to say that as low as he could so he wouldn't hurt Kagome even more than she already was.

She then said with all her strength "I still don't understand Inuyasha. You know that killing is not right even if it was Kikyo who was trying to kill me!" Kagome then lost conscience and scared Inuyasha almost out of his skin.

He then tired to look for some life that was left in Kagome and he found her heart was beating, but barely. He raced back to the village where Keade, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were. He rushed into the hut with Kagome in his arms. He saw everyone stare at him in utterly confusion.

"OH MY GOSH INUYASHA WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME?" exclaimed a very scared Sango since her friend was in such a horrible condition. He then said that he would need to borrow Kirara for a little while and bring her with them. Sango agreed because she never in Kagome's world before and she4 wanted to help her friend in anyway she could. "Okay c'mon Sango lets go". Once Inuyasha said that, Sango got ready to go to kagomes time for the first time. Kirara was outside waiting for them already transformed in her full demon looked. She was waiting for them to get on, once the got on she started to fly. She was flying fast but not to fast that she wouldn't hurt kagome in this critical state.

They made it to the well and she turned back. Hey then jumped through the well and went to Kagome's time and when they got there they saw kagome's grandfather chanting something.

Once he was done he notice that Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms and she was bleeding badly. In no time at all he had them in the house calling 911. Kagome's mother wanted to know what all the commotion was and went into the living room were all the commotion was and saw that Kagome was in Inuyasha's and went over to talk to her when she notice that she was bleeding badly. She started screaming and Sota heard this and came down and saw what was going on.

Now that everyone was around Inuyasha was getting a very bad feeling that Kagome wasn't going to make it and decided to go himself with the help of Sango and Mrs.Higurashi that they would take her. "Hey Sango c'mon get on you to Mrs.Higurashi we are going to take her our selves"

Once he said that both women listened and they were off. With the help of Kagome's mother they got to the hospital within two minutes. "Okay Inuyasha go through that door and they should take her in" 'Hopefully they will since she is in such a bad state.' Kagome's mother was worried that her daughter was not going to living any more and dies as if on que when she though that Inuyasha answered her saying that she was going to live because she was to stubborn to die. 'At least was have one person um Han you who thinks Kagome will make it'

Once they were inside the hospital all the doctors stopped what they were doing and saw that there was a girl here that needed help badly. Some of the doctors stopped what they were doing and took Kagome from Inuyasha's hand and took her to the ER. Inuyasha started to follow but Mrs.Higurashi stopped him and told him to wait there with Sango and that she will we be right back. Inuyasha nodded and went to the place where they were pointed to go which was that waiting room and Sango followed him. Once they got there everyone crowded around Inuyasha so they could touch his ears. Every once in a while someone would but ever time he would always growl at them. Once Mrs.Higurashi got back from the room where Kagome was she told them that Kagome was going to be okay but only because they got here there in time. But the problem was kagome was in a comma and wouldn't wake up any time soon.

3 WEEKS LATER

Kagome was now home with her family and she was okay. She didn't really remember much because of the concussion but other than that she remember that she remember some of the important things. She still remembers she had to collect the Shikon Jewel with Inuyasha still. She remembered Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango still.

She also remembered her family members. She remembered that Miroku was a pervert and all of her enemies or some of the at least. And she remember that she loved Inuyasha and that he chose to be with her and not Kikyo.

* * *

REVIEW


	2. announcement

Announcement

* * *

Sorry everyone this was just a story to see if anyone like the way I write but I am going to post the first chapter of my new story called: 'Life Like Hell' I really want to tell you all about it but then it would ruin the whole story I'm going to post it either Sunday or Monday please review if you read.

* * *


End file.
